


First Kisses

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, marshfield, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s it like to receive that first magic kiss? Well, that depends on who you’re kissing. (Multiple ships to be included)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Time - Pricefield

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was having a little convo with the super awesome crusasaurus (on tumblr) the other day about the need for more first kisses in LIS fanfics. So, that is how this came into creation.  
> I’m going to do a lot of ships for this, as many as I can. One ship per chapter, maybe more if enough people like this. We’ll see how it goes. It won’t follow canon for obvious reasons. If there are any ships you would like me to include that I haven’t specified, just leave it in the comments and I shall give it a go. I’m down for pretty much all f/f pairings/polyamory.  
> Ones I have planned so far in no particular order: Pricefield/Chasefield/Marshfield/Amberfield/Amberprice/Amberchase/Chaseprice/Chasemarsh/Pricemarsh/Wardson  
> This is probably going to be a little different from my usual writing style, but I’m hoping that it will work well for this fanfic.  
> Enjoy.

One half-joking dare…that is all it took for the fragile walls to crumble.

Heart stopping silence as the implication hung in the air, faces inches apart, cheeks reddening, warmth radiating and lips bitten nervously, waiting breathlessly for the fallout. Bright, blue doe-like eyes slowly meeting mischievous ones, full of uncertainty and something unexpected…desire.

Pinned to the spot by the intense gaze, trying to speak but failing, words getting lost to the never-ending silence, broken briefly by the insistent ticking of the clock as the seconds pass by excruciatingly and the unsettling sound of two hearts racing in anticipation.

Mind whirring, a trembling hand tentatively brought up to a cheek, tenderly stroking. Leaning into hesitant touches, savouring each and every single second as if it were their last. The gaze deepening, both girls lost and found, here and far away, reliving their past and embracing their present, terrified and elated at what is to come.

What would it mean for them? Would it ruin everything? Did it matter? Only one way to be sure…

Time stands still, the pair lost in their own world, one where the only thing that matters is this intimate encounter between two souls once lost at sea. Both in a trance neither are able to break, not that they have any desire to. This is a sight they would both emblazon in their minds forever, much like the photographs the brunette took so avidly. This was better than any picture she could possibly take.

Neither girl would rather be anywhere else in time right now, completely at the mercy of one another’s touch, helplessly mesmerized.

Leaning in, warm breath intermingling, an almost silent affirmation. Lips pressed gently yet firmly together, brains short circuiting at the unfamiliar contact, but no-one pulls away…not this time. This time a hand is placed over another, intertwining fingers to re-affirm that this is happening, that they are both really here…not just in a bitter sweet dream taunting them with shattered hopes and broken promises.

If they can feel it, hold onto it tight and never let go…then it won’t ever disappear.

Gentle deliberate movements, eyes closing from indescribable bliss neither has ever experienced until now. The five long years of heart-wrenching loss, agonising waiting and unadulterated anger almost seem to dissipate in this moment as the reconnection is established between the pair, a reconnection now evolved into something different, yet equally as precious.

This moment is theirs to share, and theirs alone.

They are brought back to a time when two rogue pirates ruled the streets of Arcadia, seeking their fame and fortune, vanquishers of evil and champions of justice. They talked of faraway lands and fanciful fairy tales, both hungry for adventure, something they both ended up receiving in a very different way than they could ever have expected.

Despite the high times and smile-inducing memories they collected along the way, it could never be the adventure either of them truly wanted…not without each other.

The kiss becomes more urgent now, years of yearning and pining coming to light, some not even the pair themselves knew existed until now. Hands gripping at fabric and skin, desperately bringing them closer and closer, exploring to rediscover, blood rushing and adrenaline pumping.

Much had changed on the surface, yet deep down they were still two teen girls struggling to find their place in the world and trying to find someone to call home.  

This is how it was supposed to have been, but as with everything plans change without warning or reason. Heartbreak and loss pushed them apart, while fate and destiny pulled them back, diverging paths joining to this single defining moment in time.

A respite from the cruel and uncaring world they had been thrown into.

Breaking apart, light headed and giddy with uneven breath and uncertain futures. A moment to let it sink in, to register, to smile. One look…one simple glance was all it took to confirm what both knew would happen next.

Now, they were to embark on a new adventure, one that is equal parts exciting and terrifying due to the unknown, one they had set out on many years ago but had taken an unexpected detour. One thing was for sure, if they were on it together they would make it through…

…this time.


	2. Tightrope - Marshfield

One off-hand comment…that is all it took for the fragile walls to crumble.

A hand clasped to mouth, regret but also relief. It is out now, there is no taking it back. Whatever the consequences, she knows. No more stolen glances or secret longing stares, no more bitten tongues or silent thoughts…no more hiding.

Raised blonde eyebrows, wide hazel eyes and a gaping jaw. Agonising silence as the meaning sank in. Confliction over how to feel, both petrified and euphoric all at once. Uncertain stuttered words, all unplanned and clumsily delivered, but they come from the heart, a heart that has been yearning for contact it still isn’t sure it can have.

Walking along a thin tightrope, hesitant unsteady steps testing the boundaries, erratic heartbeats and trembling hands, teetering precariously with shaky balance. Fear of falling into the unknown, getting consumed by the darkness and losing everything, but there is also excitement from the potential risk and gain.

Will she stumble and plummet into the abyss? Will she drag the other girl down with her? Or will they overcome the odds and make it to the other side unscathed? Only one way to be sure…

Tears rolling down cheeks, tears of both joy and fear, confusion. Frozen in place as the blonde girl weeps. Will her touch make or break everything? A quivering hand clenched into a fist, knuckles turning white from the pressure, then the hand unfurls and reaches up tentatively to wipe away the precious tears. Hazel eyes meeting blue, shivers sent down spines as eye contact is made.

Deep down, they had known this would happen, but both had been too afraid of the consequences to enact upon it before now.  

Lips colliding clumsily and briefly, testing the waters. Hearts feeling as if they are about to beat out of chests and explode with nerves. Uneven shaking breaths and a tentative question, one that confirms all they had known. The kiss is more tender and much longer this time, the tears still rolling down to lips, tasting salty.

There is still fear of the aftermath, but it has been temporarily put aside in favour of simply enjoying the moment…their moment.

Arms wrapping around one another, desperately clinging on for comfort and reassurance. Hands reaching out, grasping on for dear life…like the first time. Lips slightly chapped and quivering, minds trying to process the reality of the situation. Both inexperienced and anxious, but they will learn, learn how to make each other weak at the knees, learn all the sweet spots and ticklish areas, ones they will exploit mercilessly.

They will grow together, learn to block the rest of the world out and live by their own rules.

They have been through so much, both good, bad and everything in between. From that first moment they laid eyes on one another, their path became locked, a path that led them to tea dates and borrowed books, genuine smiles and dorky puns, rooftops and rain, recovery and eventually love, a love that neither of them wanted to admit for risk of losing everything.

They stumbled into one another’s lives quite suddenly, made each other question everything they thought they knew, redefined their beliefs and tipped their world upside-down.

The kiss retains its tenderness as time passes, the tears becoming fewer and far between. The faint taste of tea on lips originally from the now cooling mugs on the desk, long since forgotten. Hands beginning to roam uncertainly, brushing against clothing and tracing exposed skin, eager to commit every contour and irregularity to memory. Every timid yet deliberate touch leaves a heated tingling sensation.

Just two people trying to find meaning in one another, finding someone who cares and would follow them to the ends of the earth if need be.

All the torment and hardships endured up to this point have been so worth this experience. Both girls would suffer a thousand times over just to be able to share this one untainted moment that no-one could ever ruin, not even if they tried for eternity…and they will try.

They had been thrown to the wolves, expected to just accept their dismal fate…but they had refused.

Foreheads pressed together, nerves shattered and breath taken away. A moment for hands to intertwine, for eyes to meet, for everything to fall into place. One smile…one content grin was all it took to confirm what both knew would happen next.

This turbulent chapter of their story had finished and they were to move onto one that would be filled with cheerful laughter, more terrible puns, shared scarfs on winter’s days, actual tea dates, lazy snuggle days in bed and stolen kisses…

…they have made it across the tightrope.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that and see you next time with the next ship. Not sure which one it’ll be yet. Stay safe out there.


End file.
